Half Life
by oONightmareOo
Summary: Night, an extremely rich but sickly girl, is someone you would never know in the Second Life world. She is second only to Prince himself on the data board on the official website, but does anyone in Second Life realize that she is, in fact, a woman?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I might be writing for this story for a while, sorry… Just I have this thing where all the stories where Wicked and Prince end up together, it annoys me… So I wanna be nice to Wicked and start a story where he gets the girl for once… ^.^'**_

…

I twirled the red blade in careless circles around my hand, as if it were a baton, as I walked through the blood I had caused. It was rather pleasant seeing the red stained grass. But I'm sure I'd be the only one to think that. A growl came from beside me and I nonchalantly looked over at the pitch black wolf with gold eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. He jumped at me, his huge paws landing on my shoulders, and his head grew close. His tongue came out and he suddenly licked me, causing me to giggle at the large pup. "You did a good job, Yoru. Let's go to the nearest town and get you a treat, hm?" Yoru barked his agreement and fell off my shoulders to walk beside me as I found the pathway we were following before, turning onto it. I flicked my fingers to get rid of the still wet blood, annoyed that I had to bathe my character yet again, not bothering to glance at the disturbed looking players that were walking the other way on the far side of the path.

We finally made it to the central city of the continent we were on (which one was it again? I couldn't quite remember) and I found the pet shop easily enough. I handed over the gold after I pointed to the bag of treats that looked easy enough to carry and had a generous amount, taking the bag before turning to Yoru. "Now, Yoru. If you try something like you did last time, I'm going to have to punish you again." I said strictly, watching the adorable wolf ears go back on his head and he started whining. "But you'll get one treat for now, continue to be a good boy and you'll get more." I took a treat out and threw it up, not really aiming it, and watched it descend about twenty paces away where an elf was standing. Of course, it was too late to stop the overexcited pup in his run to the treat. The elf only had a moment's warning by the treat landing in his outstretched hand as he seemed to be explaining something to a bard, another elf, someone who looked like a playboy by the confident smile on his face, a little girl, and someone who was wearing thief class attire. The elf managed to turn just in time for Yoru to jump on him and knock him to the ground. I ran over to pull Yoru off, who was a happy pup with his treat hanging out of his mouth, and helped the elf off the ground. I avoided eye contact with any of the group members, bowing quickly in apology, before rushing away from them. I didn't do so well with people. In fact, I could barely stay in their presence much less speak to them. That's why I didn't join a team or a group or whatever. People scared me, to put it bluntly. If I don't ignore their existence, I wouldn't be able to walk through my home without having a panic attack. "Yoru, we're going to the next town. We're probably going to stop in the forest to find a mob." Yoru barked happily, bumping his head into my back before walking beside me again. I giggled at the adorable pup. The way he was could melt even a farmer's heart and they would fall in love with him, even after he stole a few of their chickens and terrorized their herd of cows.

I paused, the darkness of the forest growing as I looked to the right. I could've sworn I heard beast noises, but they seemed to have disappeared. "Yoru." I said quietly, staring at the black wood of the trees and past. Yoru immediately went into battle mode; hackles raised, teeth bared, and growls erupting from his chest. He ran into the bushes and past the trees, disappearing into the black to where I could no longer see him.

"You're that guy from before!" My head snapped around at the voice, grabbing my sword in surprise, before letting go when I realized that it was the group that Yoru had 'attacked'. I blinked at them, wondering what they wanted, before I heard a howl. My eyes widened, my head snapping back around, and I jumped over the bushes and ran through the trees quickly, following the scent of blood. I heard the leaves behind me being crushed under feet and running footsteps as I realized that the group was following. I unsheathed the Dragon Blade, grasping the large sword that was previously on my back with both my hands, and charged into a clearing.

"Yoru, rip them apart!" I yelled before noticing that it was a mob of ogres, ones that didn't seem to be the usual dumb ones, and Yoru's eyes went red as he followed my command, charging at the ones closest to him. I swung my sword and decapitated the one closest to me before jumping in the middle of the group of ugly creatures, turning in a circle to get a bunch of the creatures with my sword and kill them easier and faster. I glanced over at Yoru to see that he had a few minor injuries but the more prominent one was the gash across his back leg. I dodged the spiked club that had come down onto me, rushing forward with a knife to get the ogre much easier. It wasn't easy swinging such a large sword in a close quarters fight so it was best to carry something else to fight with and make sure it was hidden on your person. I fought my way through the horde before I suddenly heard music, seeing the ogres become slower in their attacks. I ignored it and continued hacking my way through, enjoying the feeling of the fresh blood as it fell on me, until I hit the largest one. It seemed to be the last one. I jumped; bringing my sword straight down in front of me as I sliced the ogre in half before it even realized it had been attacked by me. I twirled the Dragon Blade, causing most of the blood to fly off, before I attached it back to my back. I turned to Yoru, watching as his eyes turned back to the beautiful gold they were before, before running over to him to quickly give him a treat. It was a different one from the bag that I had gotten, one that restored the pet's HP. I rarely had to use them but they were great to have. "You did a great job Yoru, now you should rest up a bit. Let's go find a clean clearing, hm?" Yoru followed as I took a curved path around the group that was standing there, staring at me in shock. I motioned for them to follow me, keeping my distance though.

I set up a little teepee type of arrangement with a bunch of sticks I had picked up along the way, finding it easier to be around the group the longer they were near me. Yoru lay down behind me, allowing me to use his body as a pillow, as I let the flames get bigger. "So what's your name?" They seemed to have chosen a pretty easy ice breaker for a question.

"Nightmare." I said lowly, shyly raising my eyes to look towards the one who had spoken. It was the white haired elf that Yoru had jumped on.

"Okay, was there a reason behind you throwing a treat at me and your dog attacking me for it?"

If I had fur, I had a feeling my hackles would raise at that insult. "Yoru is not a dog! He is a full bred wolf, not some mangy mutt off the street!" I glared at the fire, annoyed. "Besides, the treat wasn't supposed to land in someone's hand. Yoru was supposed to retrieve it and bring it back like a good boy, right Yoru?" Yoru barked lowly in agreement, curling around me and laying his gigantic head in my lap. I stroked his fur, scratching behind his ear.

"Are you perhaps a girl?" Someone else asked and I noticed how the other elf, the one who had asked, was really handsome. But was that a trick question? The person who had helped me set up my character had mistaken me for a guy and made my character a guy. It was rather odd to have that chick fawn over me. But my true gender was that of a girl. I guess I'll go for my game gender then.

"No, I'm a guy." I blinked as I looked away from the fire again. I should probably log off since Yoru was asleep already. He'd stay asleep until I logged back in though so he'd get plenty of rest. "I need to log off; I've been in game for a bit too long." I was kind of reluctant since it was so much easier to be with this group with how long I have been with them but I knew we would have departed eventually. I reached up and logged out; taking my helmet off to see that it was five a.m. I decided to get out of bed and meet the day, watch the sun rise maybe, before I actually did anything. My mother had told me that we were going to go out for the day, do some shopping, so I got ready for some practice before I did any shopping, something I hated with my entire being. I got dressed, black training clothes that would block any type of wound getting on me with the dangerous practice, and grabbed my katana. It would do no good if I didn't practice in real life as well as in the game. I wasn't using the same size sword but that was because I didn't have the same endurance my game character had. I realized that, with the stats of my game character, the Dragon Blade was the same as a katana, with the strength and endurance I had in real life. I covered my mouth as a coughing fit came over me, making me bend over at the strength of it, before I recovered quicker than I usually do. It wouldn't do if I collapsed today, mother would be very upset at the change of plans. I tied my short hair back into a ponytail, hair still in and around my face, before leaving my room. My guards followed as I walked down the halls, looking towards the room at the end of the hallway I was currently in for my trainer, before I barged through the door.

"My Lady, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" It seemed as if he was just now getting ready to train himself and I had walked in as he had put his training shirt on. I held up my katana calmly, seeing the friendly smile turn into a knowing one, and he grabbed his katana as well. He walked past me, down several different corridors with me following behind, before he opened one of the double doors that appeared after a long moment of no doors. There was about forty feet from the double doors to a regular door, on both sides. I walked outside, watching the trainer carefully. He liked to do a surprise attack and, even though the clothes protected against any injuries, the hits hurt like all hell. I unsheathed the katana quickly and blocked when I realized that he was no longer in front of me but rather, beside me. He had a sadistic glow in his eyes, which I believe is why he became a trainer for rich snobs like my father. "Good job, my Lady. You're getting better at predicting movements." I fell on my back when he kicked out at me feet, causing me to lose my balance. "But you're not quite there yet." He said as he brought the katana in his hands down, causing me to roll over into a crouching position, my sleeve having a mark where his katana would've hit if I didn't have these clothes on.

I know, I know, you're probably wondering 'why learn how to fight with a katana if you have laser guns and light sabers to fight with?' Why, it's all for the fun of it. I prefer a sword over a gun and, I have to say, lasers bore me to death. If I were forced to fight with a light saber, I'd be bored the entire fight. Simply because, if you fight with a laser, the heat is enough to seal the wound shut as you cut through the person, not letting even a drop of blood to drip out. If you couldn't tell, I liked my opponents to bleed. It makes me feel superior, not a feeling someone in my health feels often. Almost as if to prove that fact, when I was bringing my sword down onto the trainer to knock the katana out of his hand, a coughing fit came over me and I fell to the ground. Why must I have an episode only thirty minutes into training? It was a pain to deal with; especially since I only had one chance a day to fight with him and that was in the morning. This meant I needed to wake up early, so I lost precious sleeping time to train with the katana. When I finally recovered, I saw that the trainer had set his katana aside and was rubbing my back to sooth me and my guards were doing everything from fanning me to having a panic attack, begging me not to die. When one of the calmer ones noticed I had calmed down, she handed me a water bottle for me to drink. I took a small drink before handing it back. "Time's up, my Lady." The trainer said as he stood up, walking over to his discarded katana to pick it up. He walked inside a few moments before a busty woman came running out to me.

"There you are Night! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I rolled my eyes at my mother's exaggeration, standing up from the ground and sheathing the katana. I barely paid attention to my mother's list of places she _could've _checked, but I knew she didn't since she knew exactly where I would be in the morning. It was only seven now so she was probably looking for me to make sure that I was dressed appropriately for a day out with her. She dragged me into my dressing room where a few maids were waiting patiently to dress me, even if I could do it by myself. An hour passed and I found myself in a nice kimono that accentuated my small curves and my chest, which was made smaller by the sports bra that I wear. My hair was brought up into a bun and decorated with a few gems so that it was plainly obvious that I had money. I didn't much like to dress this way but it was what my mother wanted so I would oblige. Plus, it was black with a dark red obi and red designs; I had no reason to complain. I followed her as she gushed about how adorable and doll like I looked with how my bangs set perfectly on my face, my forest green eyes showing vividly in contrast to the light brown my hair was.

"Mother, where are we going?" I asked, looking towards her as she went to the personal teleport station that was built in the house so we didn't have to drive anywhere when we wanted to get to the shopping district or whatever.

"Today, we're going to get you something to decorate your plain room with." She said, no longer gushing about my appearance so her voice had turned deeper and more womanly than her girly gushing voice. I blinked. It wasn't really all that plain at all. I just didn't have the many things she had in her room. It had pictures in certain spots and I had a desk along with a case for the collection I had started of katanas. My bed was gigantic, which was slightly annoying when I wanted to get in or out of it, so it took up most of the room.

We had been going from store to store, people looking at us strangely for the many body guards we had and the attire we wore, and nothing seemed to go up to mother's standards. Eventually, she gave up and just started following me whenever I walked into a store. I had just walked out of a really nice weapon store when I was bumped into by a girl who was shorter than I. "Oh, excuse me!" She said, her face morphing into an apologetic smile as a boy behind her was staring at me.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" He squinted at me, looking me up and down. I stared back at him, noticing similar features to the elf that had been leading the group, before observing the girl. She looked back at me questioningly, causing me to blink a few times. She looked almost exactly like the elf warrior! All she needed was a gender change, armor, short white hair, and crimson eyes. Crap, I only hoped that she didn't see me as Nightmare.

"I would hope my daughter was meeting with the likes of you!" Mother's voice came from behind me before she forced her way in between me and the young man. "Commoners have no reason to even speak to her!" She said in a disgusted voice as she glared down at the two, causing them both to get tick marks before I was guided away from them. I looked back to see the boy holding the girl back from coming after us, even if he looked just as angry. I giggled, hiding my smile behind the sleeve, before facing forward again, noticing how the girl stopped struggling when she met my eyes. I couldn't wait to log back into Second Life tonight.

…

_** Yup, the first chapter… now that I reread it, it kinda looks like crap, but if you like it, please do say so… I don't update unless I really like the story or I get five reviews or twenty follows**_

_**Deciding to make herself a character in a good Manhua,**_

_**Nightmare**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I realized that I might not actually get five reviews or twenty follows with how small the fandom is… but I also realized that I kinda wanna write a story of what happens after Long Dian is defeated… Well, I'll just have to wait and see if anyone actually meets Xiao Lan in real life… I kinda wanna see Gui's reaction… but that will have to wait 'til the manhua is updated… I don't feel like ruining it for myself by reading the novels that have been translated… I'll do that when the manhua is finished… Anyways, here's the next chapter! I wonder if I'll get it done today…**_

…

"Night, as we have discussed before…" That's what my mother dragged me out for, so I couldn't escape. Well, I guess I could completely ignore her but that would just be rude and I'd be punished for it. The only option that I could see was to escape to the teleport, which was actually quite conveniently placed.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm afraid I must cut this trip short. I'm not feeling so well so I suppose that I should go home to rest." I bowed to her before making my way quickly to the teleport.

"I hope you feel better quickly, we don't want to miss the date that it's going to happen." She seemed worried about my health, but more worried about the annoying issue that I never wanted to even think about until the right time. I stepped into the teleport and clicked in my address to the keypad that was on the side, going to the middle of the teleport and keeping my mind blank. Soon enough, I felt the 'flying sensation' that comes with being inside a teleport. I went immediately to my room, deciding to play some more Second Life and level my character up some more before I could meet up with the ones I had met on the trip. I went into my room, pausing when something looked out of place. One of my katana had moved to the right by a bit, barely noticeable if you didn't know _exactly_ where everything is. I walked over to it, noticing the small prints on the glass case, before glancing behind me. I visibly relaxed when I saw Shade stand up from the spot he was lying next to my bed, a spot not visible to the door, and I kneeled down.

"Are you trying to give sissy a heart attack?" I cooed to the gray wolf, scratching behind his ears as he looked back to me. Even though wolves were extinct, if you had the money you could buy a cloned one. You just had to be able to buy the DNA before buying the cloning device and the time of someone who knew how to work it. Not very many people knew how to work it so, even though wolf DNA is not as popular as a lion's or a tiger's, it was kind of difficult to get it to happen. Sadly, one family could only clone an animal once every five years since there was such a high demand for cloned animals, so I only had one wolf. Eventually, I wanted to have a pack of wolves but I would wait another year and a half to get another wolf cloned. "Well, I think sissy is going to play her game, come lay down with her." I said lovingly to the wolf as he followed what I told him he could do. I closed the door, picking up the headband on the way, before I went back to my wolf. Last time, mother saw Shade on the bed with me and freaked out horribly. It was rather upsetting. Before I climbed into the bed, I let my hair out of the bun and the diamonds and rubies fell out almost immediately and I undressed. Luckily for me, no one had bothered to take me out of my training uniform so I could be comfortable while I napped. I went under the comforter and shimmied my way over to where Shade was laying down and scratched his ears before I put the headband on.

I closed my eyes, feeling myself fall, before I opened them again to see the fire and the group was nowhere to be found but I was in the same spot that I was in before. I stood up, stretching, before I looked down to Yoru to see he was waking up. "Come on, Yoru. Let's get to the next town." I said gently, rubbing his head as he stood up. A gigantic wolf was dangerous but only if you're the enemy of one. If you were friends with one, they were absolute sweethearts.

After an hour or two of wandering, I finally found the path we were following before. I gave a cheer when I realized that I was no longer lost before I tried to figure out which way to go. I believe the direction I was following the path to was… to the right? If it isn't then I can always just follow the path to go back. I stepped over the bushes that seemed to be lining the path before turning to the right and following the path that way. It took forever and an hour but finally, _finally_, we were out of the forest and back to the plains. "I never thought I'd be happy to see the sky." I muttered to myself as I was momentarily blinded by the sudden light from the sun. I saw a sign post a few paces ahead and walked around it to read it. '**Black Forest**: **WARNING. ** Do not stray from path. Possibilities of getting lost are high.' I stared at it blankly before turning my head. "Really. Really now. Okay, I see how it is. Pain in the ass, that's what this was. Right, Yoru?" I turned to the black wolf beside me to see he was hanging his head, supposedly at the fail that was written on a sign post… that was _not_ on the other side of the forest. Probably at the fail of us, not at the fail of the sign post, but still. The sign post was more of a fail than looking for mobs to hack at. "Let's just move on, Yoru." We had been standing in front of the sign post for the past six minutes so I turned away from it and looked down the path to see some sort of wall enclosed city. I believe this was the city I've been looking for. A city with a bunch of strong players based there. I wanted to be able to fight some of them. You don't become better until you fight your way to the top. Plus, I believe that I was in the top ten ranking on the website the last I checked. My fame was large but no one seemed to know who I was. I have a feeling that my father had something to do with that. Telling strange stories about my character to people who played Second Life. I moved my bangs to the side, out of my eyes, so I could see where I was going completely. I set off to go to the citadel, only pausing if a monster came at me (which, nine out of ten times, it was a monster wolf), and finally, after an hour and half of walking and hacking, made it. I wonder why it seemed to be taking me much longer to walk to places than usual. Hm. I looked at the clock to see that it was six, about the time that the maids would start making dinner, before I looked back to the gate. It was rather large but it didn't seem all that heavy. It'd be great to keep attackers out of the city though. I walked through the doors, not pausing for very long.

I turned every corner, looking for the face of a character I could remember being on the list, before I got to the castle. I sighed and leaned against the side of it, next to the door, and decided to wait 'til I found the person's face in the crowd. I believe his named was… something Fox, that's what I could remember. I believe he was ranked first or second when I first started the game a month ago. I couldn't quite remember. Didn't much matter to me what his ranking is now, I just wanted to fight the guy. He seemed to be an interesting person to fight to me. I took the Dragon Blade off of my back and set it, point down, in front of me so I could lean on it and observe the people better. There seemed to be a ton of people in the city, slightly upsetting for me, and a lot of them were pretty big avatars. Some of them I could recognize as being on a couple posters advertising Second Life. I believe it was some guy named Prince that was used the most though. Haven't seen him yet, maybe he isn't even in this city. "You know, with how impatient you look… I would think you were waiting for a meteor shower to happen to the city." I looked over to see a samurai looking person. Wait, that's the playboy guy. Well, the light is better now so it's kind of understandable how I didn't see him as a samurai. Plus, I was distracted with Yoru for the most part. I blinked at him before turning back to the crowd to look for Fox again. "Who're you looking for?" He asked, curiosity stuck in his voice as he leaned closer to look where I was looking.

"Someone named Fox." I said shortly, I really didn't feel like dealing with curiosity.

"Fox… well, I wish you good luck. I'm going inside." He didn't seem all that interested in me in the first place. Maybe it was because I was a guy; he seemed to have more of an interest in girls. Eh, whatever, didn't matter to me. I stood there for another hour, bored out of my mind, before the door to the castle opened and someone came outside. I looked over to see the elf leader from before, the one who looked like that girl I saw at the shopping district, before I realized something. That's Prince. The Prince, the one every girl is in love with. The one who's ruthlessness in battle is known far and wide. The one who's gruesome imagination won him a match in a tournament by forfeit of the other team.

"You're… Prince?" I struggled to start the conversation with the question, looking at him straight in the eyes when he turned to me.

"You're that dude, the Nightmare guy!" He seemed shocked as he pointed at me, having jumped away out of surprise.

"Yes. I'm looking for someone with Fox in their avatar name. Do you happen to know where I could find him?" He scratched his head in thought, seeming to get dizzy thinking of somewhere that I could find this Fox guy.

"If you're meaning Arctic Fox, I think he might be at the pub with Kenshin…" Prince thought for a while, before he grinned and started laughing sheepishly with his hand behind his head. "I'm sorry; I don't know where you could find him for sure. He got mad at me the last time I PM'd him for something other than a fight."

"That's what I plan to ask him for when I meet him." Prince seemed shocked for a moment before, looking strange as all hell while doing it, PM-ing someone. He paused for a moment before nodding, turning back to me with a smile.

"Arctic Fox should be here soon, I told him that someone came to challenge him for a fight. He seemed to be in a rather good mood."

"Good." I smiled, bringing the Dragon Blade back around so that it set on my back again, tightening the strap so that it stayed secure on my back. I was ready for the fight; I could only hope that he was too.

…

_** Wow, I think my character is on a suicide mission… -.-' She should've chosen Wicked or Prince or even Doll to fight… Why'd she set out for Fox? **_**Kenshin**_** was barely able to defeat him… ^.^' but I guess now we know Nightmares aren't all they're cracked up to be…**_

_** Insulting herself because she can,**_

_** Nightmare ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I realized that my fighting scene writing is not the best… so I'm just going to skip the fight to the end. That's okay, right? If you want me to actually attempt, maybe you can ask me to do it and I'll update this chapter with the fight in it…**_

…

"You're really strong, you know that?" I asked, panting a few paces away from him. He seemed to be having trouble with his breathing as well but not as much as I was, standing with his arms crossed and his weapon thrown a few yards behind me. My weapon had been ditched at the beginning of the fight when I realized how useless such a huge sword would be in a close up fight with Arctic Fox so I had been using two long daggers that I always carried on me. Which had been lost a few moments after he lost his weapon, seeing as he had kicked them out of my hands. I was bent over slightly, trying to calm my racing heart and my breathing rate, before I stood up and held out my hand. "Good fight, thanks!" I smiled, my eyes closing on reflex (though I kind of blamed the habit on the anime that I watched) as I tilted my head. He shook my hand once before going to pick his weapon up; I followed his lead by going over towards the crowd. "Excuse me; I need to get through here." I had seen the two blades fly over in this direction before I had quickly done a backwards cartwheel to get away from Arctic Fox before he could land any more hits. A path through the crowd presented itself as I headed over to the spot I could see the twin blades sticking out of the dirt in different directions. I grabbed them and put them inside my sleeves, reaching for the Dragon Blade afterwards from its position against the wall.

"What's your race, class, and level?" A female asked from beside me, turning out to be the thief girl from before. Now that I thought about it, she was often in the posters with Prince. She was staring at me intently, almost questioningly.

"Well, I'm a demon, a warrior, and my level is a secret." I said distractedly, setting the Dragon Blade on my back so that it was perfect. It didn't drag on the ground, nor did it make me look strange.

"You said your name was Nightmare before, didn't you?" She seemed to be thinking hard about something, I could almost see the steam.

"Yeah, and?" I raised my eyebrow at her, confused as to where this was going.

"Would you like to join the Odd Squad?" She stopped thinking so hard, getting a smile and looking almost like a chibi character as she 'displayed' Prince, a wolf guy, the little girl, a princess like woman, and the bard. Prince blinked like it was new news to him before the bard started vehemently disagreeing, almost glaring at me while also in a chibi character form. I blinked a few times before forcing a smile.

"Sorry, it seems that you heard the stories my father made up. I assure you, I am not as great as he says I am. I'm actually a pretty new character; I've only played this game for a month really. I'm not interested in teaming up with anyone anyways." I waved over my shoulder as I set out to look for the big black wolf that had gone off to lay down somewhere.

… _**No longer in Nightmare's POV…**_

"Lolidragon, why were you trying to get Nightmare to join?" Prince had to ask this, she had no idea of why they would want this person, aside from obviously her strength if she could hold off Arctic Fox.

"For one, my thick headed Prince, a demon and a warrior is a strong combo. Not only that, but someone who can use a sword from the 'big sword' category is a formidable opponent, especially if they can also use daggers while they wield such a large blade. Second of all, someone named Nightmare was in the top twenty and climbing higher, they are only second to you now with fame. Almost everyone knows the stories of Nightmare, but no one knows who they are, if they're even male or female. So I didn't even realize that it was _that_ Nightmare until I watched the fight. Him being a demon makes it even more likely that he is them." Lolidragon had pulled out a computer screen, showing the data boards of the official website for Second Life and showing the name Nightmare next to a symbol used for the demons but with a sword through it instead of the usual signs through it, right below Prince who had a bow and arrow with a sword through it. Lolidragon switched which data board they were on, showing the top ten for strength. Arctic Fox was below Nightmare now, instead of above like Lolidragon remembered. "Huh, I wonder what happened." She studied the data board, seeing no one else had changed and that the top ten were, for the most part, members of Odd Squad or a general.

"What?" Wolf stepped forward to look at the data boards as well, his eyes widening when he saw the strength level on Nightmare rising very slowly as it just blinked up one more level. Lolidragon blinked at the strange thing happening, glancing over to see Nightmare only rubbing the giant wolf's head, before looking back at the chart.

"That has never happened before. I wonder…" She studied the big sword on Nightmare's back, noticing the blood red blade before staring intently at the hilt. She held up a finger before sneaking up behind Nightmare, using the Thief's special ability of silent walking. As soon as she was close enough to see the sword, she froze at the unlikely sight. Lolidragon quickly went back with a shocked expression, making the others confused.

"Lolidragon?" Now the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight was questioning the girl as she stood in front of them.

"No one should have that sword." She looked up at the group, meeting their eyes. "That sword was deleted from the game because it was considered cheating. It is a level up sword but when it hits level twenty, it starts to automatically raise your stats slowly. With how fast the leveling up is going," she pointed at the stat that had leveled up three more times in her absence "he has had that sword for a while without anyone noticing. My only guess is that, instead of it being deleted like it was supposed to be, it was made into the prize for a hidden mission and he completed it. It was probably a difficult one as well. But since he said that he's only played this game for a month, there's no way that he could have done all this." Lolidragon now seemed to be thinking out loud instead of informing everyone else of what was going on. She seemed upset about it all, causing everyone else to become worried.

Just what was this sword to have made this girl so upset?

…

_** I know, it may seem like I'm letting my character have everything, but I promise that she will not be getting everything in a few chapters… I don't know quite yet what I'm going to do but I will stop this 'mary sue' like behavior, as someone has called one of my characters before a mary sue though I still don't quite get the term… My only guess is that it's someone who gets everything they want and never has anything bad happen… Though I don't think that's quite the case, considering that my character that was called a mary sue had a birth defect… ^.^'**_

_** I figure I should just get to the farewells instead of dragging it on by whatever comes to mind,**_

_** See ya,**_

_** Nightmare**_


End file.
